


Хорошо

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World), J_Johnny



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Johnny/pseuds/J_Johnny
Summary: Если бы кто-то попросил Зеврана описать Героя Ферелдена одним словом, он бы выбрал «хорошо».
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Surana
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Хорошо

Если бы кто-то попросил Зеврана описать Героя Ферелдена одним словом, он бы выбрал «хорошо». Зевран так часто слышал от него именно это слово, что иногда оно теряло смысл и начинало казаться каким-то незнакомым и чужеродным.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сурана, когда Затриан свалил на него свои личные проблемы с оборотнями.

— Хорошо, — когда гномы вынудили его выбрать нового правителя.

— Хорошо, — когда Морриган в приказном тоне попросила разобраться с её матерью.

— Хорошо, — когда весь мир трещал по швам, и проблемы сыпались со всех сторон.

Сурана не возмущался, не пытался торговаться, не давил на жалость, не угрожал, не сетовал, не бросался ничего доказывать. Он даже не взывал к голосу разума, хотя, казалось бы, любому дураку должно быть ясно, что Мор гораздо страшнее любых местечковых разборок. Нет. Одно сухое "хорошо" и Сурана брался за любое дело.

Если подумать, их «история любви» тоже началась именно с этого слова.

— Хорошо, верю, — услышал Зевран в их первую встречу после допроса, после чего Сурана присел рядом, чтобы исцелить его раны.

— Хорошо, — улыбка в ответ на предложение уединиться в палатке для сеанса особого антиванского массажа (с вероятностью весьма интересного продолжения).

— Хорошо... — рассеянно, когда Зевран после того самого "массажа" весьма резко сообщил, что ни о каких чувствах и речи идти не может.

— Хорошо, — уверенно, когда Зевран намекнул, что Суране не стоит оказывать знаки внимания кому-то ещё.

— Хорошо, — со светящимися от счастья глазами, принимая в подарок золотую серьгу.

— Всё хорошо, Зев, всё будет хорошо... — лихорадочным нервным шёпотом — в ночь перед решающей битвой с Архидемоном. В их последнюю ночь...

Хорошо. Хорошо. Хорошо.

Иногда Зеврану хотелось дать Суране затрещину. Схватить за шиворот и трясти, пока все эти "хорошо" не посыпятся из его головы, разбиваясь об землю на сотни тысяч осколков. Иногда Зевран с усмешкой думал, что это единственное слово, которое Сурана знает. Однажды он спросил Стража, почему тот продолжил дело Ордена, хотя попал к ним не по своей воле и в неразберихе мог просто сбежать.

— Я думаю, в целом, мир стоит того, чтобы за него бороться. Это... Хорошее место, — ответил тогда Сурана.

И Зевран в целом был с ним согласен. За исключением той небольшой разницы, что сам он считал мир не хорошим, а всего лишь сносным.

***

После того, как Архидемон был повержен, Зевран сбежал из Ферелдена без оглядки. Его переполняли гнев, боль и горечь. Поэтому он занялся тем, что умел лучше всего на свете — убивать. Благо, Антиванских Воронов было достаточно. Раньше, до встречи со Стражем, Зевран много осторожничал, предпочитал обман и отраву открытой битве. Теперь же всё было наоборот. С садистским чувством удовольствия он хватался за свои кинжалы. И, в очередной раз яростно перерезая чью-то глотку, вспотевший и покрытый чужой, ещё горячей кровью, Зевран думал, что ничего хорошего в этом уродливом мире нет и уже никогда не будет. Что бы там Сурана ни говорил.

Семь лет провёл Зевран, уничтожая бывших «коллег». Семь лет строил планы, выслеживал, выжидал, убивал, зализывал раны и вновь выслеживал. Семь лет он непрерывно танцевал безумный танец со смертью. Видимо, она сочла его вполне достойным партнёром, раз уж из каждой схватки Зеврану удавалось выйти живым.

Семь лет он был один, даже не пытаясь с кем-то подружиться и уж тем более флиртовать. Никто не пробуждал в нём страсть, будь то мужчины или женщины. Даже пленительно пылкая Изабела с её аппетитными формами не вызвала у него никакого желания. Ну, или почти никакого.

Бывало, что в какой-нибудь случайной таверне, Зеврану доводилось послушать рассказы про пятый Мор, решающую битву и Героя Ферелдена. Почти всё было пустым трёпом и враньём. Но иногда — очень редко — попадались те, кто действительно могли быть знакомы с настоящим Сураной. Зевран легко узнавал таких рассказчиков по одной незамысловатой фразе, которой они описывали Стража: «Он был таким простым и очень, очень хорошим парнем!» И Зевран горько думал, что, по сути, больше про Сурану и нечего было сказать. А потом в нём закипала злость - да, Герой Ферелдена был хорошим, просто замечательным! Для всех. Кроме Зеврана. Как мог Сурана его бросить? Как он мог? Почему он так беспокоился о благополучии оборотней и гномов, и о людях, которых вообще не знал? Почему был готов помочь всем и каждому, но не Зеврану, которого любил? И любил ли он вообще? Он же сам сказал, что хочет быть только с ним, он обещал… Не навсегда, конечно, но хотя бы... Надолго?

Лучше бы они всё бросили и сбежали вместе в Неварру. Или в Андерфелс. Не важно куда. Пусть весь мир сгорел бы дотла, если бы это дало им шанс провести вместе хотя бы ещё один день. Хотя бы час… Но Сурана рассудил иначе.

Семь лет ушло у Зеврана на то, чтобы набраться смелости вернуться в ненавистный Ферелден. Редклифф встретил его холодным ветром и моросящим дождём. Тяжёлое свинцовое небо сливалось с горизонтом, уныло выли собаки. Куда ни глянь — запустение, разруха и грязь. Зевран закутался в самый тёплый свой плащ, но всё равно не мог перестать дрожать. Он без труда нашёл то, ради чего приехал — памятник, поставленный в честь победы Серых Стражей и Героя Ферелдена. Он так долго боялся своих воспоминаний, так долго мучился болью от утраты... И вот он стоял здесь и ощущал себя таким... разочарованным?

Грязно-серый Грифон, мрачный под стать всему Ферелдену, восседал на безобразных уродливых костях и пялился своими глупыми глазами в пустоту. Эта бессмысленная каменная масса не имела ничего общего с Сураной. Что она могла сказать о нём случайным путникам? Разве можно было, глядя на такое нелепое изваяние, хоть немного представить, каким был реальный Сурана? Его Сурана? Как звенел его смех, как мило он щурился, вглядываясь вдаль, как полон был жизни, наслаждаясь любым её проявлением. Как жадно он хватался даже за самую маленькую радость — будь то вкусное яблоко или удачная находка в виде новой пары сапог. Как сияли его глаза в те редкие минуты, когда он оставался с Зевраном наедине. И как горели его щёки от каждого, даже самого невесомого и невинного поцелуя...

Зевран почувствовал, как у него сдавило горло.

Он хотел сказать — пусть Сурана никогда уже его не услышит — нет, крикнуть: «Ты не прав! Нет здесь ничего хорошего! НЕТ! И не было никогда!»

Но не мог.

Потому что знал, что если уж в этом проклятом, промозглом, забытом Создателем и всеми эльфийскими богами месте мог родиться кто-то столь светлый, как Сурана, то мир просто не мог быть плохим. И, даже если его душа будет болеть до самой смерти, Зевран не мог не благодарить судьбу за то короткое время, когда он был по-настоящему, искренне счастлив.

Зевран поднял голову, убеждая себя, что это вовсе не слёзы, а капли дождя катятся по щекам, и прошептал:

\- Всё хорошо, мой милый Страж. У меня всё хорошо.


End file.
